<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl in Red by Drabbles_Of_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260612">The Girl in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing'>Drabbles_Of_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Years AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Lilith, F/F, Finding Out About A Crush, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Lilith isn't smart guys this is just a fact, Mom Eda, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other, Useless Lesbians, Useless bisexual, girl in red, i had fun with this one, mom lilith, she bamboozled you all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith was getting suspicious of the way Amity acted around Luz. So, she takes it upon herself to not only figure out what it is, but to fix the problem.<br/>Unfortunately, Lilith is an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, LUMITY TIME LADS, Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Years AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1076</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I just reference Girl in Red in my sapphic as HELL drabble? Yes, yes I did.<br/>Also, more Mom/Aunt Lilith.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just because Lilith lived at the Owl House now didn’t mean that she had to give up on <em> everything. </em></p><p>A big one of those things was Amity Blight.</p><p>It had taken a little while to settle in, but the young witches training would not stop simply because Lilith lived elsewhere now. And barely had any magic left.</p><p>Alright, so maybe there would be a <em> few </em> complications.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you so worked up?” Eda wondered, poking her head in from the kitchen as Lilith gathered as many books on magic she could find. </p><p>And though she still didn’t understand it, she had stashed a few of Luz’s spare glyphs into them as well.</p><p>“I’m to meet my protégé soon.” Lilith said, fumbling as a glyph fell out of one of her pockets. “I arranged to meet her in the woods for some...outdoor training.” She said, clearly unsure of her own words.</p><p>“You mean that Blight kid?” Eda raised a brow. “You still train her?”</p><p>“Blight?”</p><p>Luz suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking around like she expected to see something exciting.</p><p>“Do you mean Amity?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I still train her.” Lilith snorted.</p><p>“Oh, oh! You could train her here!” Luz suggested, looking positively <em> delighted </em> at the thought. “We could train together! Eda’s still teaching me about wild magic, even if she can’t use it anymore.”</p><p>“My teaching method is <em> far </em> different than whatever Edalyn has been showing you.” Lilith said, giving Eda a side-eye.</p><p>“Yeah, and it <em> works!” </em> Eda stuck out her tongue.</p><p>“We could learn from each other,” Luz said, pacing the room in that way she did when she had too much pent-up energy. “It could be a fun training session! Please, <em> please </em> can Amity train here?” Luz begged, facing the witch and clasping her hands together.</p><p>“I’m not so sure…” Lilith hesitated.</p><p>Luz gave her puppy-dog eyes as she begged, and Lilith had to admit, she was good at it. She couldn’t tell if it came naturally or if Eda taught her that. Probably Eda.</p><p>“...very well,” Lilith sighed, shoulders sagging.</p><p>"WOO!” Luz pumped a fist in the air. “Training with Amity! Oh, I need to grab my glyphs!” She exclaimed, racing out of the living room and up the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t break anything!” Eda warned right before a loud thump and a faint ‘I’m okay!’ could be heard.</p><p>“I’ll have to check with Amity herself,” Lilith sighed, pulling out her scroll. “Though I take it she’s been here before?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, the kid visited three times.” Eda nodded. “Once when she erased, like, <em> all </em> of some kids' memories, when she was preparing Luz to fight Grom, and the other time was when she busted her foot about three weeks ago.”</p><p>“She erased someone's <em> memory?” </em> Lilith gasped, almost dropping her scroll.</p><p>“Kid said it was an accident and fixed it up, no big deal.” Eda shrugged casually. “Guess there are some things your protégé <em>doesn’t </em>tell you, eh?”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me.” Lilith grumbled. “How she became friends with <em> your </em> apprentice of all people, I’ll never know.”</p><p>“Mm, I have a few guesses.” Eda said, glancing off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Training Amity with Luz and Eda was...a challenge.</p><p>For one thing, the way Eda taught Luz was rather...barbaric. Luz didn’t seem super thrilled about it either, though she did as Eda told. Amity was <em> very </em> confused at their antics, and possibly a little concerned.</p><p>Luz suggested Amity try it once, and that’s when the lesson first fell apart.</p><p>Luz and Amity quickly divulged into a mock-war of the two throwing mushrooms and pine needles at each other. To Eda’s credit, she <em> tried </em> to gain some sense of calm.</p><p>For the first twenty seconds.</p><p>She began egging Luz on soon after, doing nothing but encouraging the two.</p><p>Lilith gave up on the lesson for the day and went inside to make some tea. Amity stuck around for a few hours after the fact, and Lilith mentally noted how red she seemed every now and again.</p><p>The next lesson was done <em> inside </em> the Owl House. Eda had (grudgingly) allowed Lilith to inform the girls of how to cast larger illusion spells. Of course, she didn’t know how <em> Luz </em> was going to accomplish it, but the human insisted on listening all the same.</p><p>Multiple times Lilith would turn around and find the girls either whispering to each other, trying to stifle giggles, or staring at whatever Hooty or King were doing. Which ranged from eating bugs off the floor to getting stuck in a cardboard box.</p><p>Lilith swore she aged at <em> least </em> ten years in that house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should stop the double training,” Lilith mentioned to her sister one day. It was while she was on Hooty-cleaning duty. Normally she wouldn’t, but Eda had the high ground. Also known as; bringing up the curse that still haunted them both.</p><p>“What? Why?” Eda inquired, leaning in the doorway as Lilith scrubbed a mop just above one of the first-story windows.</p><p>“Amity can’t pay attention with that human around.” Lilith said, snapping angrily at Hooty as he tried to come over and ‘help out.’ “She’s done nothing but cause trouble.”</p><p>“Maybe you should change up your teaching, then.” Eda said simply. “You’re teaching Amity the regular type of magic while Luz and I are teaching each other about wild and glyph magic. Those two don’t exactly mix well.”</p><p>“Amity is in the abomination track, I am <em> not </em> teaching her wild magic to become a criminal like <em> you.” </em> Lilith growled. “I’m happy teaching her <em> other </em> forms of magic, but that’s just in case she--”</p><p>“What? Joins the Emperor’s Coven?” Eda cut in, crossing her arms. “Lily, do you <em> seriously </em> want her going to <em> that </em> place after all that’s happened?”</p><p>Lilith opened her mouth to argue before slowly closing it again.</p><p>“The Emperor tricked you, kidnapped me, <em> tried to kill Luz, </em> and is apparently trying to find a way to the human world. And you <em> want </em> her to join?” Eda demanded with a glare.</p><p>“...it’s what she always wanted.” Lilith said quietly, setting down the mop. “She was always so excited to be able to learn other types of magic…”</p><p>Eda relaxed with a sigh and walked over, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder and gaining her attention.</p><p>“Well, I have a feeling she isn’t so keen on it now.” Eda said simply. “She’s still friends with Luz, you know. Besides, have you <em> asked </em> her what she wants to do now?”</p><p>Lilith looked away, almost mad at the shame she felt.</p><p>“And anyway, I think she’s having fun.” Eda said, turning her head to look through the window of the Owl House.</p><p>Lilith looked up as well, seeing Luz and Amity messing around with King, who was still a little angry at Amity for a previous grievance involving a cupcake. Amity was smiling and laughing as Luz was tackled by King and wrestled on the floor with him.</p><p>Lilith couldn’t name any recent time she’d seen the young witch so happy. Not since the last covention.</p><p>“And having fun is the important part.” Eda said, patting Lilith on the back.</p><p>“Well, if the great and powerful Eda <em> says </em> so.” Lilith rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I do say so.” Eda grinned. “Now get back to work! I have a house that needs to be cleaned.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the second month, training came to a screeching halt.</p><p>In that time, Luz had found <em> zero </em> ways to make it back home, like she thought she would. </p><p>As soon as September first had rolled around, Luz had been near inconsolable. The poor girl was frantic, sporadic, sleep-deprived, and unconsciously snapping at everyone the longer the minutes ticked by.</p><p>Amity was worried sick. Almost literally.</p><p>And Lilith would admit, she was concerned for the human as well. Luz, while definitely as chaotic as Eda, was a sweet, well-meaning kid. She was happy to work with and train by Lilith, and was full of <em> life </em> and <em> excitement, </em> even after all she had done.</p><p>To see her so panicked and on the verge of tears made her heart tear.</p><p>For nearly <em> three months </em> there was an almost non-stop search. Lilith swore they turned the whole town upside down looking for any clues on how to make a portal to the human realm.</p><p>They couldn’t find anything.</p><p>Luz had calmed in those three months, but not for the better. She was laying about, unmotivated, and in a general slump.</p><p>Lilith remembered when she was like that. Back when she had first cursed Eda, and had to live knowing what she had done had all been for <em> nothing. </em></p><p>She did her best to comfort the human, and in a few weeks, she was getting better. Amity and their other friends all helped cheer up Luz, too. And slowly, the old Luz they knew was coming back.</p><p>As did the constant redness from Amity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lilith had noticed Amity’s red face during the first two months of training with Luz. At first she thought it was the heat, the circumstances, or that she was just sick.</p><p>But, no. Amity was fine...presumably.</p><p>It had vanished during the close-to three months of worrying over Luz, but once she started to come back, her questions arose once more.</p><p>Lilith would wander into the living room while Amity was visiting and she’d find the two of them sitting on the couch, talking about unimportant things. Luz would be leaning against Amity in some fashion, or just draped across her lap a couple of times.</p><p>Each time she’d find a faint heat in Amity’s cheeks. But as soon as Amity noticed her mentor had arrived, she’d light up and grow stiff.</p><p>At first, Lilith thought it was because Amity thought she was being caught doing something wrong, like not training. So Lilith made sure to smile and nod at her protégé before continuing with whatever she was doing.</p><p>It didn’t help. And in some cases, it appeared to make things <em> worse. </em></p><p>Lilith would also note that Amity was <em> incredibly </em> distracted by the human, particularly when she was focusing on magic or doing something outrageous.</p><p>Amity would stare at Luz for quite a while if gone uninterrupted. To the point where she would fumble or crash into things if she was busy doing something beforehand. Quite a few items had been broken that way, and even Eda was getting a little annoyed.</p><p>Once, on a hot day, Amity had tied up all of her hair and in turn showed off her undercut. Luz had noticed and complimented the young witch on it. Mentioning how she had wanted to get one, too.</p><p>Lilith almost thought Amity had accidentally eaten a bloodshroom by how fast the Red™ had come to her cheeks.</p><p>During one of their training sessions, Amity had been practicing her natural fire magic. She had both of her hands in front of her with a small magenta flame. Luz had been sitting on the floor and awed at the sight.</p><p>When Amity turned to face her, Luz had sat up on her knees, face illuminated by the glow, and acted like she had seen the most incredible magic in the Boiling Isles. Which was saying something, for someone who had faced <em> Emperor Belos. </em></p><p>Amity’s fire had ignited into a <em> very </em>sudden flame, sprouting upwards and nearly nicking her in the nose, causing a mild panic among the house when she set the carpet ablaze. Which Eda later made her pay for.</p><p>Any form of physical contact seemed to bring a flush to Amity’s face. She’d avert her eyes, stutter, sweat. The works. </p><p>Usually not all at once, but it was still noticeable. Especially for such a well-coordinated person as Amity.</p><p>After <em> weeks </em> of silently observing, Lilith decided it could go on no longer. Amity appeared to be in distress, and Lilith was <em> not </em> about to leave her student high and dry when she could do something about it.</p><p>So, she came up with theories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her first theory was that Luz was warmer than a regular witch, and that’s why Amity looked so red. There wasn’t much information on human biology, so it’s not like it was out of the realm of possibility.</p><p>But that theory was shot down almost immediately. Lilith had been around Luz before, and she was no warmer than any other witch. Maybe Amity was extra sensitive? Allergic to humans, maybe?</p><p>Her second theory was that Amity simply didn’t know how to react to Luz. Sure, the two were friends, but Lilith had heard about Amity’s horror-story ‘friends.’ Perhaps she just didn’t know how to deal with having a real friend like Luz.</p><p>That theory was torn when she’d watched Amity’s interactions with her other two friends, Willow and Gus. She didn’t act <em> nearly </em> the same way with either of them as she did Luz. And while they definitely weren’t as eccentric as Luz, she figured Amity would’ve shown <em> some </em> similar signs.</p><p>Her third theory worried her <em> greatly. </em></p><p>A curse.</p><p>Granted, not one <em> nearly </em> as severe as the one she’d given Eda, but a curse nonetheless. Perhaps one of her old friends had cursed her to be distracted or embarrass herself in front of Luz. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.</p><p>Though she felt like Amity would’ve talked to her if she was concerned about such a thing. She decided to put a pin in that idea.</p><p>Her fourth theory was one that confused her, and yet <em> almost </em> seemed to make sense.</p><p>Amity was angry at Luz.</p><p>The idea seemed preposterous. Amity didn’t hate Luz. She didn’t even <em> dislike </em> Luz. They were great friends, were they not?</p><p>Yet, all the signs pointed to the opposite. Amity was known to go as red as a tomato when angry, it made sense. Amity was always going red when Luz was around, and would look anywhere but at her when it was bad enough.</p><p>The constant watching, the aversiveness to sudden touch, the stuttering, the ranting she’d hear Amity go off on now and again, the seeming unease.</p><p>Amity was furious at Luz. Or at the very least, uncomfortable with her being around.</p><p>It made no sense and so much at the same time.</p><p>She wondered if maybe the anger was caused by a curse, but that couldn’t be it. Amity would notice then. She must not have forgiven Luz for the humiliation at the covention and the library. That <em> had </em> to be it.</p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With this theory in mind, Lilith attempted to keep Amity as far from Luz as possible. Taking her to the marketplace, training in different areas around Bonesborough, instructing Hooty to be a <em> little </em> more aggressive in guarding, things like that.</p><p>Amity transitioned from politely confused, to annoyed, to...well, drained.</p><p>Luz made a similar transition. She would always wonder aloud where Amity was, to asking Lilith to train back at the Owl House, to the occasional moping on the couch when Lilith left for training.</p><p>It seemed keeping them apart had only made things <em> worse. </em> And Lilith hated seeing either of the girls down.</p><p>She suddenly went right back to training at the Owl House again, and the cycle resumed. Maybe even <em> stronger </em> this time.</p><p>Lilith was confused, worried, and perhaps a little desperate. What, in the name of the Titan himself, could be the <em> problem? </em></p><p>She decided she needed help, as much as she hated to admit it. And she knew <em> just </em> who to ask. Even if she despised the thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Edalyn?” Lilith said, looking up the stairs to where her sister was retreating to her room for the night. “May I speak with you?”</p><p>“Uh, sure?” Eda blinked, stepping back as Lilith made her way up the steps and stood across from her in the hallway. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m...worried,” Lilith admitted. “About Amity.”</p><p>“Is it her parents?” Eda asked quietly, face softening.</p><p>“No, no, thank goodness it’s not.” Lilith shook her head. “I meant...about her and Luz.”</p><p>Eda stared at her owlishly for a moment. Lilith had to stop herself from curling her lip at her own accidental pun.</p><p>“About time you noticed!” Eda snorted before quickly quieting herself down. She <em> really </em> didn’t want to wake anyone in the house.</p><p>“You knew?” Lilith gaped.</p><p>“Course I did. That kid of yours isn’t exactly <em> subtle.” </em> Eda chuckled. “It’s nothing to be worried about. Luz is a bit oblivious, but I’m sure she’ll catch on eventually. She’s still worried about <em> herself.” </em></p><p>“Nothing to worry about?” Lilith shook her head in disbelief. “How can it be nothing to worry about? It’s interfering with Amity’s training!”</p><p>“So? I think the kids got something good going, if you ask me.” Eda shrugged. “Why are you so worked up about this?”</p><p>“Because I <em> care </em> about the well-being of my apprentice!” Lilith hissed quietly. “How can you let the two of them continue to be around each other when it’s so obviously causing Amity distress?”</p><p>Eda frowned and opened her mouth to retort before pausing. She appeared thoughtful before looking Lilith up and down.</p><p>“Just to make sure we’re on the same page; what do <em> you </em> think is going on?”</p><p>“What?” Lilith flicked her pointed ears down. “Amity is annoyed by Luz, isn’t she?” She said, tilting her head. “I mean, I didn’t think it could be true, but with all the evidence--”</p><p>Eda let out a loud, vaguely distressing, <em> wheeze. </em></p><p>The Owl Lady covered her mouth with her hand and tried to smother her laughs, wheezing all the way so as to not disturb any of the other residents who were fast-asleep.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Lilith demanded, taken aback.</p><p>“You think Amity <em> doesn’t like </em> Luz?” Eda whisper-laughed. “Are you <em> dense?” </em></p><p>“Wha--no! I’m concerned!” Lilith snapped, remembering at the last second to keep her voice down. “What are you <em> on </em> about?”</p><p>“Lily, you poor, poor moron,” Eda heavily dropped a hand on her shoulder and looked up, still hunched over from her laughing fit.</p><p>“That Blight girl has a <em> crush </em> on Luz.”</p><p>Lilith blinked, once, twice. She stared at Eda as the gears in her head slowly began to turn and shift.</p><p>“...wait, <em> really?” </em></p><p>Eda had to smother another laugh, visibly shaking with the effort.</p><p>“I’m serious!” Lilith whispered. “A <em> crush? </em> Is <em> that </em> what this is?”</p><p>“Obviously! Kids head-over-staff!” Eda stood up, leaning against the wall as she raised a hand near her chest to smother any further laughs should they come up. </p><p>“Honestly, Lily. I knew you weren’t the smartest tool in the shed, but this is ridiculous.” Eda teased. “I thought after years of watching me fall for those kids in Hexside you would’ve been able to recognize this.”</p><p>“You were different!” Lilith huffed, crossing her arms and turning her body away slightly.</p><p><em> “You </em> would go out of your way to show-off. You’d do all you could to be near them while laughing at any stupid jokes they made and had the most <em> absurd </em> face when you’d see them across the--”</p><p>Lilith paused, thinking over what she said as the smile on Eda’s face grew.</p><p>“Wait...<em>wait,” </em></p><p>Eda covered her mouth again and wheezed, turning her head away to avoid laughing harder at the <em> shocked </em> face Lilith was sporting right now.</p><p>"See-see my...my point?” Eda wheezed out.</p><p>“Great Titan, you’re <em> right. </em> As much as I hate to admit it.” Lilith muttered. “And I tried to get them <em> apart.” </em></p><p>“Yeah, not your smartest move.” Eda giggled. “Still think it’s going to interfere?”</p><p>“Of course it is. But I’m not going to stop it.” Lilith said simply. “What do you take me for?”</p><p>“A woman who curses her own little sister while she’s asleep?”</p><p>Lilith gave Eda a deadpan stare. Eda returned it with a smug one of her own.</p><p>“Fair, but <em> still.” </em> Lilith relented. “I’m honestly surprised Amity could get so flustered over, no offence, a <em> human.” </em></p><p>“I was surprised, too.” Eda agreed. “But, honestly? I think it works.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Lilith wondered.</p><p>Eda waved her hand and drew Lilith further down the hallway. She stopped outside of Luz’s room and gestured for her sister to be quiet.</p><p>Slowly, Eda cracked open the door and peered inside before stepping back to let Lilith see for herself.</p><p>Luz and Amity were leaning upright against the back wall, both of them asleep. A discarded <em> The Good Witch Azura </em> book laying in Amity’s lap.</p><p>Luz’s head was resting in the crook of Amity’s neck, mouth half-open.</p><p>Amity was laying her head across Luz’s, looking far more peaceful.</p><p>They each had a hand resting beside them. Amity’s fingers were brushing Luz’s, having looked like she was going to hold her hand before either chickening out or falling asleep.</p><p>“See what I mean?” Eda whispered gleefully as Lilith stepped back and quietly shut the door.</p><p>“Alright, yeah, you have a point.” Lilith admitted. “I have a <em> lot </em> to make up for,” She mumbled.</p><p>“Eh, you can start now.” Eda shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time you messed up.”</p><p>Lilith made sure her sister saw the irritated face she gave her.</p><p>“Now go to sleep already before we accidentally wake up Hooty. He’ll <em> never </em> shut up if we--”</p><p>“Did someone say <em> Hooty?” </em></p><p>“There he is,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lilith sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book on glyph-magic. It was early morning, and the rest of the household had yet to rise after the rude awakening from Hooty last night.</p><p>Lilith knew that whenever Amity stayed overnight at the Owl House, she would either go home early or very late in the day, depending on if she had informed her parents beforehand.</p><p>This time, she had forgotten to tell them.</p><p>Lilith wasn’t surprised when she heard the soft footsteps of Amity hurriedly walking down the stairs.</p><p>Lilith lowered her book for a moment and turned towards the doorway as Amity stepped through, gazing around nervously. She froze when she saw Lilith, like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.</p><p>“So,” Lilith stared awkwardly, sharply closing her book. “Luz, huh?”</p><p>Neither of them moved, or spoke, for a good few moments.</p><p><em> “Seriously?” </em> Amity groaned, giving Lilith an <em> exhausted </em> stare. “I didn’t even <em> do </em> anything yet!”</p><p>“This happens <em> that often?” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lilith is straight-up stupid there's no way around it. She just a dummy.<br/>And yes, there WILL be a drabble about many of the things mentioned in this, y'all deserve it for being so wonderful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>